Taeyang - Ringa Linga
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '링가 링가 (Ringa Linga)right|200px *'Artista: 'Taeyang *'Single: '''Ringa Linga *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Pop, Hip-Hop, Rap *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 08-Noviembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' son deureora gwangbog doen geot cheoreom ttwieo bwara balmog ppil geot cheoreom baljag on deushi heundeureo da gati noraereul bulleo My name is T to the A to the E (to the) Y to the A N G (hot tteugeowo) eonjena bulgge ta oreuji oreuji (kkeurheo) yeojadeureun nae mome nae noraee (ureo) Slow jam animyeon Dance neon geunyang ne momeul matgimyeon dwae geobnaeji mara nun garimyeon dwae Wanna get high nae jjagimyeon dwae oneul bam urin ta rolleo koseuteo Ride anjeon belteuneun eobseo nan geunyang nae yeop jarimyeon dwae meomchujima Baby don’t kill my vibe idaeroga jigeum joheu nikka To the left to the right geudaero nal ttarawa ye ye yeah son deureora gwangbog doen geot cheoreom ttwieo bwara balmog ppil geot cheoreom baljag on deushi heundeureo da gati noraereul bulleo Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring Ringa linga (assa) Ringa linga (johda) oneureun bulgeum inikka hwajae joshim mureun joheu nikka geogjeong malgoseo Body movin’ We partying so hard himjumyeon bureojil geot gati patireul woryo il So far dashin an chajaol geot gati eoje ireun da ijeo beoryeo geuje il cheoreom naeil ireun da jiwo beoryeo namui il cheoreom da gati Jump jump jump machi gomujul nori Ladies bump bump bump shake shake that thing for me meomchujima Baby don’t kill my vibe idaeroga jigeum joheu nikka To the left to the right geudaero nal ttarawa ye ye yeah son deureora gwangbog doen geot cheoreom ttwieo bwara balmog ppil geot cheoreom baljag on deushi heundeureo da gati noraereul bulleo Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring Ringa linga Ringa linga It’s our party we can do what we want to i rideume matchwo modu 1,2 hana dul set Baby 1,2 step Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye nae du soneul nohjima Don’t run boo sesangeul gajyeoda julge jeonbu Hey DJ bollyumeul deo kiwojwo ije son deureora gwangbog doen geot cheoreom ttwieo bwara balmog ppil geot cheoreom baljag on deushi heundeureo da gati noraereul bulleo Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring(like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring Ringa linga (assa) Ringa linga (johda) 'Español' Levanta tus manos así como el país ha sido liberado Corre como si fueras a quebrarte los tobillos Sacúdete como si tuvieras un espasmo Todos canten conmigo Mi nombre va de la T a la A a la E (a la) Y a la A N G (caliente, está caliente) Siempre estoy hirviendo (hirviendo) las chicas lloran por mi cuerpo, mis canciones Ya sea una improvisación o un baile, sólo confía en tu cuerpo No te asustes, tan sólo cierra los ojos ¿Quieres ir a lo más alto? Entonces se mi pareja Subiremos a una montaña rusa esta noche No hay cinturón de seguridad, sólo necesitas sentarte a mi lado No te detengas nena, no mates mi vibra Porque se como las cosas son ahora mismo A la izquierda, a la derecha, sígueme así, Sí, ah sí sí sí Levanta tus manos así como el país ha sido liberado Corre como si fueras a quebrarte los tobillos Sacúdete como si tuvieras un espasmo Todos canten conmigo Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (me gusta) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (me gusta) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring Ringa linga (ahssa) ringa linga (es bueno) Es un viernes ardiente así que ten cuidado de no arder La multitud se ve bien, así que no te preocupes y sigue moviendo tu cuerpo Tanta fiesta va a destruirnos El lunes está tan lejos como si nunca fuera a llegar Olvida todo lo de ayer igual que hiciste los días anteriores Borra todo del mañana como si fuera un asunto de otro Todos salte salten salten, como si estuvieran saltando la cuerda Las damas golpeen, golpeen, golpeen sacudan, sacudan eso para mí No te detengas nena, no mates mi vibra Porque se como las cosas son ahora mismo A la izquierda, a la derecha, sígueme así, Sí, ah sí sí sí Levanta tus manos así como el país ha sido liberado Corre como si fueras a quebrarte los tobillos Sacúdete como si tuvieras un espasmo Todos canten conmigo Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (me gusta) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (me gusta) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring Ringa linga ringa linga Es nuestra fiesta, podemos hacer lo que queramos Peguense a este ritmo, todos, 1, 2 1, 2, 3 nena 1, 2, paso ye ye ye ye ye ye ye No sueltes mi mano, no corras Te daré el mundo entero Hey DJ, sube el volumén Levanta tus manos así como el país ha sido liberado Corre como si fueras a quebrarte los tobillos Sacúdete como si tuvieras un espasmo Todos canten conmigo Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (me gusta) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (me gusta) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring Ringa linga (ahssa) ringa linga (es bueno) 'Hangul' 손 들어라 광복 된 것처럼 뛰어봐라 발목 삘 것처럼 발작 온 듯이 흔들어 다같이 노래를 불러 My name is T to the A to the E (to the) Y to the A N G (hot 뜨거워) 언제나 붉게 타오르지 오르지 (끓어) 여자들은 내 몸에 내 노래에 (울어) Slow jam 아니면 dance 넌 그냥 네 몸을 맡기면 돼 겁내지 말아 눈 가리면 돼 wanna get high 내 짝이면 돼 오늘 밤 우린 타 롤러코스터 ride 안전벨트는 없어 난 그냥 내 옆자리면 돼 멈추지마 baby don’t kill my vibe 이대로가 지금 좋으니까 To the left to the right그대로 날 따라와 ye 아 ye ye yeah 손 들어라 광복 된 것처럼 뛰어봐라 발목 삘 것처럼 발작 온 듯이 흔들어 다같이 노래를 불러 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 링가링가 (아싸) 링가링가 (좋다) 오늘은 불금이니까 화재 조심 물은 좋으니까 걱정 말고서 body movin’ We partying so hard 힘주면 부러질 것 같이 월요일 so far 다신 안 찾아올 것 같이 어제 일은 다 잊어버려 그제 일처럼 내일 일은 다 지워버려 남의 일처럼 다 같이 jump jump jump 마치 고무줄 놀이 Ladies bump bump bump shake shake that thing for me 멈추지마 baby don’t kill my vibe 이대로가 지금 좋으니까 To the left to the right 그대로 날 따라와 ye 아 ye ye yeah 손 들어라 광복 된 것처럼 뛰어봐라 발목 삘 것처럼 발작 온 듯이 흔들어 다같이 노래를 불러 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 링가링가 링가링가 It’s our party we can do what we want to 이 리듬에 맞춰 모두 1,2 하나 둘 셋 baby 1,2 step Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye 내 두 손을 놓지마 don’t run boo 세상을 가져다줄게 전부 Hey dj 볼륨을 더 키워줘 이제 손 들어라 광복 된 것처럼 뛰어봐라 발목 삘 것처럼 발작 온 듯이 흔들어 다같이 노래를 불러 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 링가링가 (아싸) 링가링가 (좋다) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop